


butterfly kisses

by aspentree



Series: vld ships and things | pineleaf & SweatersAndChaiLattes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shatt, fucking hell, lol, sheith for angst, shitt, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentree/pseuds/aspentree
Summary: Matt hadn’t intended for things to be this way.





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> :’) rip
> 
> ok ok, this was more of a gift for my bff, my bb, pineleaf
> 
> enjoy your piping hot bowl of angst

Matt had not intended for things to be this way.

He had not intended for bittersweet smiles, scratched out words in angry blue ink, had not intended for frustrated tears and ripped-through pictures.

He loved Takashi Shirogane, love of his life, light of his world, his beacon through the empty nothingness of it all. His shoulder to cry on, the lips he could kiss forever, the arms that always felt like home and words to soothe him, the calm before the storm. It had seemed forever ago since the last time they spoke to each other, choked out, mumbled cries of “I’m sorry” and “I miss you”, and the feelings of his heart being ripped out of his chest; oh god, it stung and it hurt and Matt wanted to curl into a ball and sob. That beautiful man had left him, that beautiful face filled with tears as he slammed the door shut. No matter how hard he ran, Takashi would be too far to reach.

Matt woke in the dead of night, analog clock flashing red against his nightstand and bleeding through the air. The sticky, stained remains of tears freshly dried lingered on smooth cheeks, red and raw from crying. His phone lay neglected, plugged into the outlet behind his lamp. The screen was dark, he picked it up. No calls.

No calls. No texts. Nothing.

He slams the phone back down and got tears press behind his eyelids and spill over, amber eyes wide and unfeeling as all the emotions rushed over his head like a riptide, pulling everything from out and under him, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

Hours would pass until Matt’s face was dry.

He slept on.

The next day, he went to the mall. Sitting at the food court, hands gripping the chilly sides of a milkshake glass, foam coloring his lips white. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw it and ducked his head, pulling his hoodie up. Takashi walked past him, laughing along to something an attractive Korean boy was droning on about, smiling faintly in that frustrating red biker jacket. Matt’s knuckles went white around the glass.

Heat on his cheeks, he took a solemn sip out of his milkshake.

Months later. A year.

_ring ring ring ring ring ri-_

“Hello?” Oh, that voice.

“Hi, Shiro. It’s Matt again.”

“..Matt…”

“I just wanted to say that I remember the good parts. Of us.”

“Matt, it’s been a year.”

“I…I’ll just go, then. Good night Takashi.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”


End file.
